


Going Up

by respoftw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Kissing, M/M, hints of Simmorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz isn't scared of enclosed spaces. He just doesn't like them.</p>
<p>The obligatory trapped in an elevator trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up

Fitz didn't like enclosed spaces. It's not that he was scared of them you understand, not that anyone would have blamed him if he was. I mean, how do you think you would feel if you were trapped underwater with no way out and thinking you were gonna die as well as having to watch your best friend in the whole world die with you? It's perfectly reasonable that someone who had went through that would find themselves with a touch of claustrophobia, thank you very much. But anyway, he wasn't scared, he just didn't like them.

If that meant that he had to take the stairs in the base a bit more often then at least he was getting some exercise. Being more healthy. That's a good thing. 

Anyway, it definitely wasn't fear that Fitz was feeling as he and Mack approached the lift (it was a lift goddamnit, even if the Americans insisted on calling it an elevator). He knew that if he could just bring himself to ask Mack if they could take the stairs instead that Mack would agree without a blink. That was one of the (many) great things about Mack, Fitz thought. He was so laid back and never made a big deal of the engineers wee quirks. But if he said anything then Mack might think that he was scared. And he wasn't. He just didn't like enclosed spaces. 

Fitz suddenly realised that Mack was looking at him expectantly as he pressed the button calling the infernal death trap lift down to them. 

“Sorry, I was miles away. What was that?” Fitz apologised.

Mack smiled. “I was just asking if you had any ideas on that problem I was having with the cloaking for the quinjet?”

“Oh, um, maybe?” Fitz hesitated as the doors opened and Mack entered the small space. Taking a breath he steeled himself and followed. “I think one of the uh – the transponders? The connecting things. One of them might be fried”.

Mack nodded. “I bet you can fix it easy though, right Turbo?”

Fitz snorted in a mixture of amusement and disbelief. “Yeah, no problem.” He would never get used to the pure faith that Mack still had in him. Sometimes it felt like the mechanic was the only one who still believed in him.

The doors of the lift had closed and Fitz suddenly found his stomach somewhere around his nipples as the floor suddenly lurched up. Mack chuckled, “That kick gets me every time man. Damn SHIELD must have this thing propelled by a jet engine.”

Fitz snorted at that. Yeah, he actually wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. He felt himself relax as the lift continued its passage upwards. This wasn't so bad. I mean yeah, the lift space was small but that combined with Mack's size meant that he had a legitimate reason to crowd in close to the other man. Fitz started to blush as his mind started to wander in a decidedly less safe for work direction. As it so often did around Mack.

Then suddenly the lift gave a big jolt, sending Fitz sprawling into a very warm and solid Mack, then shuddered to a grinding halt.

The lights went out (Fitz did not let out a high pitched yelp at that no matter what anyone may care to say otherwise) and the red glow of the back up generator lights bathed the space in an eerie light.

“Power to the whole base must have gone”, Mack murmured as he tried the emergency phone and found it dead. 

Fitz wasn't panicking. He wasn't. Only people who were scared of enclosed spaces would have cause to panic in a situation like this. And he wasn't scared. He just didn't like them. Fitz backed up from Mack and started to pace the length of the car. If the whole base was affected and the alarms weren't ringing then it was most likely just an electrical problem and his teammates would be already on it. As soon as the power came back on the lift would start again and they would get out. It was going to be fine, he told himself. 

Fitz pulled at his collar thankful that he had stopped wearing ties since his accident. Ok, maybe it was time to admit that he was a little bit scared of enclosed spaces, he thought as he felt his breath start to whistle in tune with Mack's.

Wait.

In tune with Mack's?

Fitz whirled around to look at where Mack was sliding down the wall of the car. “Mack?! Mack, are you OK – what's wrong?” he shrieked as he rushed over to crouch beside the larger man, his own panic forgotten in his worry.

“N-n-othing Turbo.” Mack swallowed and attempted a smile. “I'm just not that big a fan of enclosed spaces”, he shrugged. “They make me feel like I can't breathe.”

Fitz stared at him in horror. “THEN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET IN THE LIFT FOR YA BIG LOON?” 

“H-hey, I figured if my man Turbo can...” Mack trailed off as he struggled to get his breathing under control. “If you can after what happened to you and Simmons then I can stomach a 30 second elevator ride”, he finished wryly.

Fitz huffed as he pulled Mack towards him into a side hug. “Ya stupid eedjit” he sighed fondly. “It's probably just one of the wee lab monkeys blowing something that's tripped the electrics. If we had actual monkeys doing their job this wouldnae be happening.”

Mack crowded closer to Fitz as the smaller man drew calming circles on Macks skin. “Your accent gets stronger when you're worried, did you know that?”, Mack smiled.

“Sorry. Jemma was always complaining about not being able to understand me when that happened and she's even from the UK so God knows how you lot manage with me.”

“Don't apologise”, Mack looked intently at him. “I like it.”

Fitz blushed as he looked up into Macks eyes. “Yeah?” he breathed quietly.

“Yeah.” Macks gaze dropped to Fitz's lips. Fitz inhaled sharply as he tilted his head up to allow Mack to capture those soft lips in a chaste kiss causing the younger man to whimper in delight.

As they both pulled back and smiled softly at each other the lights suddenly flared back to life as the motor jolted back into action.

Fitz and Mack both reluctantly got to their feet as the lift arrived at its destination.

“Ah Fitz, Mack, everything all right? We had an unexpected power outage due to a lab experiment gone awry.” Jemma explained as she saw them exit the lift from where she stood with Bobbi.

“Yeah, we're both good.” Fitz tugged at Mack as he started off down the hall. “I just have to show Mack some of the work I've done on the cloaking problem. I'll catch up with you later”, he called over his shoulder to the two women.

“But Fitz - the lab is downstairs – you're heading in --” she turned to Bobbi in confusion as it was clear that the two men were not listening. “He's going the wrong way. They're headed towards the bunks.” Jemma frowned in confusion as Bobbi smirked.

“Yes they are. Maybe we should head that way too. I like the way Fitz thinks.” Bobbi gently tugged Jemma in the same direction.

“Oh”, Jemma smiled. “Oh! Oh! Is that what Fitz and Mack are up to?!” 

Bobbi laughed gently as Jemma shook her head in wonder. “Well done Fitz”.

**Author's Note:**

> I FitzMacked again! 
> 
> I'm accepting short fic prompts if you want to drop by my tumblr: fyeahfitzmack


End file.
